Incredibles: Genesis of The Past
Incredibles: Genesis Of The Past is the sequel to Call Of The Watch Dogs: New World Order and second installment in the Armada Rising Series. The game details the events after New World Order where Jacks and Clementine have escaped from Camp Omega and regrouped with the Hero Resistance. With an unlikely alignment with Syndrome, and the surprising survival of The Incredibles through Time Travel, Jacks, Clementine and Dash must now travel back to the few months before the War, and stop Ozone's Betrayal and the Invasion Of Earth from ever happening! The game features a setting in both Past and Present, with several characters who were killed in New World Order returning from the last game such as: John 'Bishop' Campbell, Casey 'Warpath' Hopkins and Lee Everett. The game takes place in the Original Incredibles Reality, set 10 years after the Incredibles Movie, meaning that Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr will be 11 years old in the game and will help the Protagonists in the Past Missions. A sequel, Incredibles: The New Alliance, is set for release in 2018. Characters Dashiell 'Dash' Parr (Knights Version) - After being ressurected in the end of New World Order due to Syndrome using Time Travel, Dash works with the Hero Resistance to stop Ozone. Using a Reality Terrain Device, he, Jacks and Clementine go back 3 months before the Armada Invasion, into the Original Incredibles Reality. This is where Dash meets his 20 year old self, and his "Twin brother", Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr (Technically they are twins because they are the same age, have the same parents and the only difference is that they are from different Realities). Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Infamous Hero and nephew to Aiden Pearce. He is one of the three Heroes, along with Clementine and Dash, to go back in time to the Original Incredibles Reality to recruit the Original Incredibles to their cause. Clementine Everett - Lee Everett's adopted daughter and Legendary Hero. She goes with Jacks and Dash through the Reality Terrain Device, with the time set to 10 years after Syndrome's death. Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr - A rebellious 11 year old boy who is the youngest of the Original Incredibles. 10 years after Syndrome's death, Jack-Jack meets Dash and the others, and he is skeptical about them being from another Reality. Jack-Jack's powers include: Pyrokinesis, Mental Manipulation, Telekinesis, Levitation and Shapeshifting. Dashiell 'Dash' Parr (Known As: Future Dash) - The 20 year old version of Dash in the Original Reality and older brother to Jack-Jack (so Future Dash is Jack-Jack's older brother, while the Knights Version is Jack-Jack's twin). Casey 'Warpath' Hopkins - Hero Coalition member and Violet's squadmate. Saved after Syndre used Time Travel, Warpath now acts as the Lookout for the Heroes in the Resistance Base in case Sentinel Forces come in, and the cycle will repeat. John 'Bishop' Campbell - As Warpath's ally and member of the Hero Coalition, Bishop is another Coalition Member who was saved by Syndrome's Time Travel. He stays at the Resistance Base to cover Syndrome and the others in case the Sentinel Mark X Robots attack. Lee Everett - Clementine's adoptive father and member of the Hero Resistance. After being brought back from the dead due to Syndrome's Time Travel, Lee stays in the Resistance Base and prepares for the Sentinel Mark X Robots' arrival and the final battle between good and evil! Violet Parr (Knights Version) - Dash's sister and Warpath's squadmate. Violet helps defend the Resistance Base against the Villain Armada's Sentinel Mark X Robots. Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible - Dash's father and resurrected member of the Hero Resistance. Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible - Dash and Violet's mother and resurrected member of the Hero Coalition. Villains Ozone (Original Reality) - In the Original Reality, Ozone still plans for the Villain Armada to invade, as his Knights Reality Counterpart came to him before the game's events and told him he was destined to lead the Armada. The Sentinel Mark X Legion (Future Missions) - As the Villain Armada's primary Hunting Unit, the Sentinel Mark X Legion is a army of tall, Shapeshifting Robots that can adapt to any Superhuman Power, and this gives them an advantage when dealing with opposition like The Incredibles. The Sentinel Prototypes (Past Missions) - As the first ever step in the Sentinel Program conceived by Ozone himself, the Sentinel Prototypes are much less lethal and strong than their Mark X counterparts in the Future. Jack-Jack easily manages to control them with Telekinesis and easily rips their Armor Plating off in the final mission. Plot The game starts in the city of Metroville, USA in the Dark Timeline. With the city's skyscrapers crumpling to pieces and thousands of dead bodies in the streets, several Sentinel Mark X Dropships fly above the desolate and destroyed city. The Dropships then eject several Sentinels as the game shows Violet, Lee, Warpath and Bishop in an underground base as they hear the Sentinels approach, and the Robots breach the complex. The Heroes then get ready for a fight while Lee and Bishop run for a Reality Terrain Teleporter in a room, and the Sentinels land in the base and get ready to face the Heroes, who have their Weapons ready. Warpath then combines his EM1 Quantum Laser with Violet's Forcefield, causing a massive blast of energy to hit a Sentinel, destroying it as several more enter. Lee then fights a Sentinel while Warpath assists him and Violet goes to help Bishop, who is running for the Reality Terrain Device, and also shooting down several Sentinels with his OHM-WRECK Hybrid LMG (a mix between LMG and Grenade Launcher, just replace the Bullets with Rapid Fire Grenades), and Violet creates a Forcefield Portal that allows Bishop to Teleport into the Reality Terrain Chamber, while also shielding him from Sentinel attack. The Heroes are about to be surrounded by Sentinels, but Frozone comes in and freezes one of them, while Syndrome also comes to the Heroes' aid and dispatches a few of the robots. However, they are unable to hold the line, as the Sentinels only adapt to Frozone's powers, using Pyrokinesis to melt Frozone's Ice Ray, before stabbing Frozone through the stomach and killing him, and all 7 Sentinels surround the Heroes as Violet creates a Portal that separates the Heroes across the Base. Warpath then encounters a Sentinel and jumps on it's back, stabbing it in the neck. However, he is thrown several yards forward by the Sentinel, which jumps into mid-air and tries to stab Warpath, who is trying to get up, but the Robot is stopped when Violet fires a Forcefield Ray at it, blowing it back. Violet then creates a Forcefield around her and Warpath, but the Sentinel fires an Anti-Superhuman Laser at the Forcefield, shattering it and causing the Laser to hit Violet in the back, and the Laser bursts out of her chest as she screams in pain and falls to the ground, dying in Warpath's arms. After Violet dies, Syndrome comes in and uses his Zero Point Energy to freeze the Robot in a Energy Field, before throwing the Robot back into a pile of crates. Syndrome then grabs Violet and drags her to the Medical Room, attempting to revitalize her. However, Warpath and Lee are both killed when the Sentinels grab Lee and rip his head off, and then stepping on it to crush it for good measure. Warpath then lunges at the Sentinels, only to be killed when the Anti-Superhuman Laser hits him, blasting him into a wall and killing him, while also blasting him through said wall and allowing the Sentinels to enter the Medical Room. However, just as the Sentinels aim their Lasers at Syndrome, the ground starts to crumble and erupt as Syndrome remarks "Too late, assholes!" as the whole Timeline is reset (Bishop was sent back to a few hours before this attack and wared Syndrome, allowing him and the others to evacuate in the past and their Future counterparts to disappear from the Base, because they were never there in the Future). The game then switches to after Bishop went back, and the Avengers Quinjet lands in the Andes Mountains and they enter a Monastery, revealing The Incredibles and Syndrome coming out of the Quinjet. They see Jacks, Aiden, Nicole, Bishop, Violet, Lee and Warpath with Frozone as they walk towards the group, and Clementine asks them "Where have you guys been?" and Syndrome responds "We can talk inside, the Sentinels can track us out here." and they enter the Monastery. Syndrome then explains "When the Sentinels attacked, Bishop was sent back a few hours before the battle to warn our past counterparts of the coming attack, and they cleared out. The Sentinels arrive, too late because we moved away from there. And like I said with The Incredibles, they were NEVER there!" and Mr. Incredible says "Then this just might work, Syndrome." and he reveals another Reality Terrain Device in a chamber next to the room they are in. Syndrome then says "Yes, it might just." and Dash asks "What might work?" and Syndrome responds "The Reality Travel. You see, the Sentinel Program was conceived in February 2014 by Ozone, in a different Reality. The one I came from known as the 'Original Reality' and I am actually from 10 years after my defeat in 2004 by the Original Incredibles." and Clementine asks "What's the difference between our Incredibles and these 'Originals'?" and Syndrome responds by saying "There is another, younger Incredible in that Reality known as Jack Johnson Parr. Also known as Jack-Jack, as the family called him when he was an infant. He would be 11 years old by now..." and he turns to Dash, saying "Making him YOUR twin brother, Dash." and Dash asks "What about me in this other Reality?" and Syndrome explains "In that Reality, you were actually born in 1994, 9 years before Jack-Jack, making you 20 years old in that Reality in this point and time. So, since you and Jack-Jack have the same parents, and were born on the same day with the only difference being that you are both from different Realities, that is what makes Jack-Jack your technical twin brother. He is, well... Quite brash, and rebellious. But he is extremely powerful." and Clementine asks "What can he do? What are his powers?" and Syndrome lists Jack-Jack's powers by saying "Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Mental Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Levitation." and everyone looks in shock at this revelation (and they probably have massive headaches after this Time Travel mouthful!!). Dash, Jacks and Clementine then volunteer to go to the Original Reality and recruit the Original Incredibles to their cause, while also attempting to stop the Sentinel Program and end the War Against the Villain Armada before it even begins. Dash then asks "So, when we wake up in this other Reality, God knows where, what then?" and Mr. Incredible says to him "You'll land exactly 3 months before the Armada Invasion and Ozone's betrayal. You'll need to all go to our old house, and Dash, you'll need to convince Jack-Jack and your 20 year old self about all of this and recruit them to our cause." and Clementine says "What if we don't?" and Aiden says "Trust us, you guys'll find a way!" and they go to the Terrain Device, and everyone wishes them good luck as they vanish in electrical crackles and bolts, teleporting to the Original Incredibles Reality. Dash, Clementine and Jacks then wake up on the roof of a building, and they see the city of Metroville, safe and completely peaceful, with thousands of people and cars below, just like it was before the War. Dash, now shocked that he is back to the world he loved, says "Holy shit. This is amazing, nobody knows that our Reality is at war." and Clementine says "Come on, we have a mission to do. You still remember where your family's old house is?" and Dash responds "Yeah, unless THAT'S been changed in this Reality as well." and Jacks says "Well, I don't think it's that different." and they head for the Suburban Hills. They get to the Parr Household and they knock on the door, and Jack Johnson Parr, AKA Jack-Jack, answers and says "Yeah? What is it?" and Clementine says "Jack Johnson Parr? We need to talk to you." and Jack-Jack responds with "What, the Metroville Police recruiting kids my age to do their dirty work?" and Dash says to his twin "I know that your older brother's name is Dashiell Robert Parr. Y'know how?" and Jack-Jack responds "No, and why are you wearing that Incredibles suit? You a fan?" and Dash responds "No, and this is gonna be hard for you to believe, but... I'm your twin brother from another Reality." and Jack-Jack pauses a few seconds, before trying to close the door, but Dash zooms forward and says "Look, I have the same powers as your big brother, I look like him... Coincidence? I don't think so!" and Jack-Jack looks at the three Heroes in complete shock and disbelief. Jack-Jack then leads the Heroes to the basement, yelling "Dash! Hey, Dash! We got some visitors here!!" and the 20 year old Dash (NOTE: Just to stop confusion, I'm going to call 20 year old Dash this: Future Dash) zooms in, and says "What the fuck? That kid, why does he look like-" and the Knights Dash says "Like you? I'm actually your little brother's twin, but I am you." (yeah, that quote confused me too!) and Future Dash says "I'm sorry, what? You're wearing my old suit, you look like me... Jack-Jack, what the fuck is going on? Did you spike my drink?" and Dash says "Listen to me! I'm going to explain this to you very carefully, and this needs your upmost attention!" and Future Dash listens to his younger brother's counterpart. After 20 minutes of extremely confusing explanations, Future Dash says "So, you're saying that the Villain Armada invades Earth, destroys your Reality, and you die. But then Syndrome goes back in time and warns you, so you live and then you've been sent back in time to kill Ozone, who betrayed you, and stop the Invasion." and Dash nods in response, and Future Dash continues, saying "And you and Jack-Jack, who is MY younger brother, is YOUR twin brother because you were born on the same day as him, with the same parents, just in a different Reality?" and Dash says "Yeah, that's about it. And, if you don't join us... This Reality will plunge into War too! Ozone is planning to start the Sentinel Program in this Reality because his evil Counterpart came to him and told him all about it, how he was 'destined' to rule the Armada and the world!" and Future Dash takes a moment to take it all in, shocked by the revelations. Meanwhile in Washington D.C, where Ozone goes to a Congress meeting with the United States Board of Defense, where he plans to reveal his blueprints and designs for the Sentinel Program. Ozone takes a seat at the meeting and says "Gentlemen, I have a proposal for you all. You see, over the past 3 months, I have been developing a Defensive Program known as the Sentinel Program. Named after the ancient Guardians who kept safekeeping of the gates, the Sentinels are a legion of Artificially Intelligent Robots who will deal with our latest threat to our National Security. Superhumans!" as the whole crowd murmurs and talks in debate. Ozone then explains his reasons and says "I first came across the issue when this test paper came in from a Superhuman student at Metroville University, who also reasonably wants to have his identity protected. It says, and I quote: 'The evolution of the Superhuman Race would be followed after the immediate extinction of their less-evolved cousin species, homosapiens. Who, of course... Are us." (the letter Ozone just read was falsified and is not true at all) as the Defence Minister responds "I'm sorry, Ozone. We know technology is advancing that fast, but we are talking about Superhumans. They are one third of the population on this planet! We simply cannot, and will not, accept the Sentinel Program in any way. Dismissed!" and Ozone walks away, but hot before saying "Fine! But I'm warning you, when the Human Race is brought to it's knees by these Superhumans, just when you need the Sentinels... It will be too late!" and he angrily storms out of the room. The game then shows Dash, Jacks, Clementine, Jack-Jack and Future Dash outside of a Research Base out in the mountains of Gordo in Los Angeles as they plan to break in and find out what Ozone is planning to do with the Sentinel Program. The Heroes sneak through a Checkpoint and kill several enemies, grabbing an ID Card and breaking in, and they split up, with Dash and Future Dash going with Jacks, while Jack-Jack and Clementine take an elevator to Experiment Wing 6. While in the elevator, Clementine says "Y'know, Jack-Jack, they told me you could use Telekinesis and Mind Control. Well, I knew this girl called Wanda Maximov who could do that." and Jack-Jack responds "Please don't tell me she's my twin sister in this Alternate Reality too." and Clementine says "Well, no. She... And her brother died in the War Against the Villain Armada." and the elevator stops, and the two exit and see their squadmates below, while also looking at a massive Assembly Line of Sentinel Prototypes. Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Jack-Jack then start to take Files, Autopsy Reports on other Superhumans, and important data from the base, and they head out. However, they enter a room and are surrounded by Villain Troops, and Jack-Jack uses Telekinesis to move objects around the room while Dash takes the other half of the Guards, zooming past them and causing them to go flying while Jack-Jack's Telekinesis does the same to the other Guards. Jacks, Clementine and Future Dash then look in shock at Jack-Jack and Clementine says to him "Jack-Jack, are you alright? Your eyes are glowing, and... Your hands are red with energy. You're not supposed to do that, are you?" and Jack-Jack responds "Not if I can help it, Clem. I try to keep it limited." and Dash says "Yeah, well... For twin brothers from two different Realities, we make a good team. We should move!" and they all get out of the Base as the U.S. Military arrives and discovers Ozone's secrets. Meanwhile in the Future, Violet and the others are watching out for the Sentinel Mark X Legion, which will arrive at any minute. They see some Dropships in the horizon and see they carry Sentinels, and Warpath yells "They're here! Syndrome, Frozone, Lee, get into position!" and the team readies up for their last stand, and Syndrome says "I hope Dash and his friends aren't too late!" as the Sentinels deploy in numbers that match up to at least 900. Violet then says "Warpath, we can't beat many!" and Warpath says "No, we can't, Vi. But we can slow them down!" as he powers up his Laser Weapons as the rest of the Team does the same. In the Original Reality, the Heroes are attending the United States Press Conference in their honor for shutting down the Sentinel Program and destroying Ozone's plan. Just as the Ceremony is about to end, a bomb goes off and kills several people, with everyone else running in fear as Sentinel Prototypes come in with Miniguns, firing at the crowd and killing them. A massive screen is them hacked and shows Ozone as he says "People of the United States and the World, this is Ozone. I am here to save you all from the menace of this world known as Superhumans! However, you have debunked my offers for protection again and again! This is NOT acceptable, and now... You will all regret your choice!" as the screen shows something that shocks the World: the Villain Armada Flagship, the Earth's Destroyer, flying towards the city with thousands of Sentine Prototypes in tow! The city is then thrown into panic, chaos and destruction as the Flagship deploys thousands more Sentinels, which fly in and destroy the city as skyscrapers are hit by missiles, toppling and hitting street level, before exploding and killing thousands while also causing massive craters in the streets. Dash, Clementime, Jacks, Jack-Jack and Future Dash then start to defend the city, killing hundreds of Sentinels and causing massive destruction (unintentionally) as they also evacuate the remaining citizens. Dash then says "Jack-Jack! Use all your power, use Telekinesis to it's maximum level and rip that Flagship out of the sky!" and Jack-Jack responds with "What?! You're insane, it's massive!!" and Clementine encourages him, saying "You're one of the Incredibles, Jack-Jack!! Size means nothing to you! Now use your Telekinesis and rip that ship out of the sky, or the War Against the Armada will spread to this Reality!" and Jack-Jack, now summoning all his power, gets ready to rip the Flagship out of the sky. In the Future, Violet, Warpath, Bishop, Syndrome, Frozone and Lee attempt to buy the others more time as Aiden, Nicole, Mrs. Incredible and Mr. Incredible start up the Reality Terrain Device for them to go back a few hours and warn the Heroes of this attack. Syndrome then fires his Zero Point Energy Beam at a Dropship, and Violet helps by putting a Forcefield around 4 other ships, and she crushes the ships with the Forcefield while Syndrome throws his two ships into a mountain, causing a massive explosion that destroys several Sentinel Ships and blasts back hundreds of Sentinels. The Heroes then look at the destruction and Lee turns around and says "Okay, we need to-" but is interrupted when a Sentinel jumps up from behind him, stabbing him in the back as the sword bursts out Lee's chest. The other Heroes then look in shock as Lee's body is thrown over the cliff by the Sentinel, sending him plummeting to his death, and Clementine senses Lee's death all the way from the Original Reality. The Heroes in the Future then start to fire their weapons and use their Superpowers against the Sentinels, who are charging at them in an attempt to kill them. The Monastery's Courtyard is then blown to bits as Warpath uses a Forcefield Grenade, a Grenade he mixes with Violet's powers to destroy the Sentinels, and the Grenade explodes, sending several Sentinels flying and the Monastery's Buildings collapsing in a series of massive explosions. However, the team takes a turn for the worst when Bishop is surrounded by Sentinels, who fire their Anti-Superhuma Lasers, but Bishop blocks them with his EM1 Quantum, clashing Laser Beams with a Sentinel while rapidly firing OHM-WRECK Grenades into several Sentinels, but is stabbed in the back by another Sentinel as he screams in pain and dies. In the Original Reality, Clementine senses Lee's death and drops to her knees while screaming in rage and anguish, which unleashes a massive repulse of Purple Energy that destroys hundreds of Sentinel Forces, revealing that Clementine has Superhuman Powers as everyone looks in shock as Jack-Jack uses his last ounce of strength to rip the Flagship out of the sky and into the city. The Flagship crashes down into a skyscraper, causing said skyscraper to topple and land in the street, followed by the ship, which drags along the street as Jack-Jack desperately tries to stop it, and uses the last bit of strength he has to stop the Flagship in it's tracks, destroying it and stopping the Villain Armada in the Original Reality, but at a deadly cost: the lives of all Heroes in the Future Timeline! In the Future, Syndrome, Violet and Warpath are the three remaining Heroes to cover the others' escape, and they are being surrounded by Sentinels, which they blast to bits in an epic last stand, but Syndrome is fatally wounded when a Sentinel comes in and stabs him, before blasting him several feet back and through the Monastery's door, sending him flying into the Reality Terrain Chamber. In the Original Reality, Ozone emerges from the Flagship's crash site, with massive shrapnel in his stomach and a huge trail of blood behind him. Jack-Jack then passes out due to his powers being weakened, and Clementine tries to get him up, and Dash goes up to Clementine, saying "How did you... Destroy the Sentinels?" and Clementine says "I... Don't know, Dash. But I sensed something, I felt rage and grief. Then, this massive burst of strength came over me. I... I just repulsed with power." and Jacks says "I think that was obvious!" and Jack-Jack wakes up, saying "Ah... What did I miss?" and Clementine says "Nothing. I guess you saw me unleash my powers?" and Jack-Jack says "Your parents were Superhumans. I know." and Clementine asks him "How did you-" and Jack-Jack responds with "Mind Manipulation. Wasn't easy, though. Only the weak-minded can be easily accessed. You're not weak-minded, Clem." as Ozone butts in and says "Aw, how cute! Jack-Jack, you can read her mind?! Her dead parents in there, by any chance? Hiding in the darkest, deepest nightmares in her mind?!" and Clementine aims a gun at Ozone, incredibly tempted to pull the trigger. Dash then says to Ozone "You built the Sentinels to destroy Superhumans. They were my species, and they were my friends! Family!! Why?! Because you are afraid of my powers, my family's powers, and now Clementine's new powers!! Because we're different. But what you don't know is that Superhumans are no different to Regular Humans! Why the hell would we want Human Extinction? This was meant to be a display of the Villain Armada's power, instead it's a glimpse of a brighter and better future!" as he looks at a massive crowd of civilians and News Crew behind him. Realizing this is the opportunity to spread the word, Dash turns to the cameras and says "People of the world, this is a message to you: Superhumans and Humans can live in peace! And this is a message to any of my fellow Superhumans out there: You have lived in the shadows for too long, hiding in fear and shame! But this will not go on anymore! Come out, and join us, the Hero Coalition, to protect the world in a Army of our kind! A new tomorrow, that starts today!" as it shows Warpath and Violet in the Future Timeline in the last few seconds of their lives as they fight incoming Sentinels. They are then killed when two Sentinels come in, stabbing Violet in the back, chest and stomach as Warpath is also stabbed, before being thrown into the destroyed remains of a building by the side. Inside the Monastery, Syndrome, now mortally wounded, says "Those 15 years I waited to get you back, Mr. Incredible... All the invention, the preperations, the dead Heroes... I'd do anything to bring them and those years back. All those wasted years..." and Mr. Incredible just says "I forgive you, Syndrome. It's my fault. I shouldn't have thrown you away like that, all those years ago..." and he shakes Syndrome's hand, reconciling with the redeemed Villain. In the Original Reality, Dash aims a gun at Ozone, but Jack-Jack freezes time and uses Mind Manipulation as Clementine tries to stop Dash, who says "Get out of my head, Clementine!" and Clementine says to him "Dash, please don't make us the enemy today!" and Dash says "Look around you! Because of Ozone's attachment to the Coalition, we are technically responsible for this attack!" and Clementine says "No, only Ozone is the enemy! All you've done so far is save the lives of everyone on Earth. Please, Dash..." and she walks up to Dash, before holding his hand and saying "I've been trying to get inside your head ever since the day we met, and look where that's got us. You can show the United States and the whole world a better path, and Superhumans can finally be accepted into society and live in peace with Humans!" and Jack-Jack turns to the real Clementine and says "Clem, do it! I can't hold my Mind Manipulation for much longer!" and Clementine makes her Projection take the Pistol from Dash, and offering to give it back, explaining "You take this gun. Use it to take the right choice, and spare Ozone's life! Everything that happens now is in your hands... I have faith in you, Dash..." and the Mind Manipulation expires, turning Time back to normal as Dash aims his pistol at Ozone, who looks at him menacingly. In the Future, Frozone attempts to hold off the 3 remaining Sentinels from breaching the Monastery Door (which he froze over), but he is hit by an Anti-Superhuman Laser, and the 2 other Sentinels fire two more lasers into him, and Frozone screams in pain as the Lasers melt through his body and burst out of his chest, which results in his whole body getting vaporised as Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Syndrome, Nicole and Aiden look in grief and fear as the Sentinels enter the room and prepare their lasers. At the same time, in the Original Reality, Dash aims at Ozone and hesitates as he cries slightly, before tossing the gun aside and backing up, saying "He's all yours, Clementine! Arrest him or whatever!" as Clementine, Jacks, Jack-Jack and the Future Dash watch as Ozone is arrested by Military Police and taken into custody. In the Future, Ozone's arrest and imprisonment, along with the destruction of the Sentinels, causes Mr. Incredible, Nicole, Mrs. Incredible, Syndrome and Aiden to vanish from the Monastery, followed by the Sentinels as the place is left with no destruction and reveals that a New Timeline has been created, and the War Against the Villain Armada has been averted, with Dash and the others now stuck in the Original Reality for few more moments. Dash then looks at Clementine and says "You stay with me, it's gonna be a huge burden. You know that, right, Clem?" and Clementine responds "I know. That's the good part of staying with you." and Dash pauses for a few seconds, before managing to say "Goodbye, Clementine... I, uh..." and Clementine says "It's okay, Dash. You don't have to say anything..." and Dash just smiles at her, before zooming off out of the city. Jacks then says "You sure we should let him go?" and Clementine says "Yeah. I have faith and hope for him, Jacks. Some day, he'll be back." and Jack-Jack asks "So... What now?" but Jacks and Clementine start to fade away, and Clementine says "Our Reality... We did it! The War is over, and the Timeline has been reset! The War Against the Villain Armada never happened, and we're going to a New Timeline!" and Jack-Jack says "Well... I guess we're just a Reality away. And by the way, give this message to the people in your New Reality: welcome to the Multiverse." and Jacks responds "Sure thing. We'll have a real story to tell them when we get back!" and Clementine and Jacks fade away from the Original Reality, and they go to the New Timeline. The game then shows Dash as he wakes up in his family's old house, which has not been destroyed. Dash then looks outside and sees hundreds of people walking in the streets, and he puts two and two together: This is a New Timeline! Dash then goes downstairs and sees several dead Heroes such as: Gideon, Mitchell, Violet, Warpath, Bishop, Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver alive and well. Dash then sees Syndrome walk by him, and the redeemed Villain says "Morning, Dash. Late start, huh?" and Dash keeps walking down the corridor, seeing Jack-Jack in a study room with Clementine and Jacks, and he says "Hey, Dash. How are you?" and Dash, now shocked beyond belief, says "You did it." and Jack-Jack asks "Did what? What are you talking about?" and Dash doesn't respond, and Jacks says "Come on, we gotta get to the bus! We got a history assignment!" and Dash asks "History? Well, I could use some help with that." and Clementine asks him "Like what?" and Dash says "Pretty much everything after February 2014. I think the version I know is a little different." and Jack-Jack chuckles before saying "We're just fucking with you, Dash! We still remember it, it's just I don't think anyone else does." and Dash says "Well, that's great. Best moment in the history of the Human Race and only the four of us know about it!" and Jack-Jack says "Well, I did have a promise to keep. The promise... Was to my twin brother." and Dash just says "Good to have you back, bro." and they all walk out of the room as the game ends with an overshot of the New Hero Coalition Base, a huge mansion in the hills that all the Heroes drive and walk into, ready for a new era of peace and prosperity as the credits roll. Post-Credits Scene After the credits of the game finish, the game shows a desert in Cairo, Edgypt as a cloaked figure stands on a terrain with thousands of people bowing down to him, and chanting in Ancient Egyptian as the man starts to lift massive pieces of one of the Giza Pyramids, before forming it using Telekinesis, and the massive Pyramid forms with the massive Villain Armada Symbol engraved into it as the crowd cheers and bows to the man in the cloak, and the camera goes in front of the man, revealing him to be Ozone's younger brother, Scarecrow, as the Four Horsemen ride over the dunes and Scarecrow stays silent as the Horsemen approach. Prequel Main Article: Incredibles: Salvation of Humanity Sequel Main Article: Incredibles: The New Alliance Alternate Sequel Main Article: Terminator: Apocalypse Soundtrack * 1. Main Menu Theme (Heroes Return) * 2. They're Here (First Sentinel Attack) * 3. Too Late * 4. Regroup At The Monastery * 5. Back In Time * 6. Metroville 2014 * 7. The Twins (Meeting Jack) * 8. Infiltrating The Lab * 9. Time In A Bottle * 10. Ozone Attacks Metroville * 11. Sentinels Arrive (Future Battle) * 12. Monastery Battle * 13. The Battle For Metroville (Past Battle) * 14. Crashing The Flagship * 15. Ozone Surrenders * 16. Future Heroes Defeat (Violet and Warpath Deaths) * 17. Army of Our Kind (Dash's Speech) * 18. I Have Faith In You * 19. Timeline Reset (Ending) * 20. Credits Theme (Dash's Theme - Hope) Category:Video Games